Summoner icon
A summoner icon is an avatar picture that represents you in your friends' friend list, in chat rooms, in custom games and in arranged teams. There are currently 29 starter icons and 5''' unlockable icons. More icons will eventually be able to be earned through different game events, holiday events, Ultimate tier skins, as well as Seasonal Rewards. (And also hopefully through lifetime RP purchases sometime in the near future. Hippalus spotted on reddit (May)Hippalus on promised rewards for lifetime RP purchases (June)Wizarcrab on any word on the lifetime RP rewards (July)) Standard icons There are currently 29 standard summoner icons. ProfileIcon29.jpg ProfileIcon28.jpg ProfileIcon27.jpg ProfileIcon26.jpg ProfileIcon25.jpg ProfileIcon24.jpg ProfileIcon23.jpg ProfileIcon22.jpg ProfileIcon21.jpg ProfileIcon20.jpg ProfileIcon19.jpg ProfileIcon18.jpg ProfileIcon17.jpg ProfileIcon16.jpg ProfileIcon15.jpg ProfileIcon14.jpg ProfileIcon13.jpg ProfileIcon12.jpg ProfileIcon11.jpg ProfileIcon10.jpg ProfileIcon09.jpg ProfileIcon08.jpg ProfileIcon07.jpg ProfileIcon06.jpg ProfileIcon05.jpg ProfileIcon04.jpg ProfileIcon03.jpg ProfileIcon02.jpg ProfileIcon01.jpg Unlockable icons Currently there are '''five summoner icons that can be unlocked. These icons can only be obtained by purchasing an Ultimate tier skin for either or . When you purchase the skin you will receive the following summoner icon: When you purchase the skin you will receive the following summoner icons with one for each of his stances: Limited availability icons Grand Master / Master Beta Tester Icons The Grand Master Beta tester icon and The Master Beta tester icon were awarded to the top 500/100 beta testers at the end of the Beta edition. Seasonal Reward Icons Season 1 These icons were handed out at the end of season 2, together with the season 2 reward icons. They are based on a summoner's ranked rating at the end of season 1. Season 2 Season 2 reward icons were distributed along with season 1 reward icons at the end of season 2. They were based on the highest rating a summoner earned during 2 month window near the end of season 2. This window ranged from September 12, 2012 until November 6, 2012. The icons were determined based on both the rating (tier) achieved and the queue in which the rating was achieved. Having a higher tier rating would automatically unlock the lower tier icons as well. The required ratings can be found here: http://competitive.na.leagueoflegends.com/season-two-rating-tiers. There are 5 different tiers that could be achieved: bronze, silver, gold, platinum and diamond. Each tier is represented by the colour of the chalice on the icon. Summoners could get icons for 3vs3 team queue, solo 5vs5 queue and 5vs5 team queue. Each queue is represented by a gem on a certain part of the chalices. Gems around the top of the chalice represent 3vs3 queue. A gem in the middle represents solo queue and gems around the base represent 5vs5 queue. When a summoner has the requirements for all the queues in a certain tier, he or she would receive a bonus icon, that would combine all three gem ornaments into one icon. Season 2 Championship During the season 2 championship world finals, Riot showed a code on the stream to unlock a summoner icon inspired by the Championship Riven skin. Summoners had 24 hours to redeem this code. The icon consist of a black-blue sword (Rivens sword) on a blue background. In front of it you could see the Roman number II, representing season 2. Event and Holiday Icons 2012 Harrowing Icons These five Sinister Summoner Icons were offered with the purchase of RP during the 2012 Harrowing event. The five Summoner Icons were placed into tiers of bought RP and determined which icons you received. If you bought RP from a high tier you also received the icons form the tiers below it (e.i. if you bought RP enough for the tier 3 icon, you would also receive the icons for tiers 1 and 2).Earn Sinister Summoner Icons with RP Purchases 2012 Snowdown Showdown Icons These icons were available from December 14th until the end of the Snowdown Showdown on January 6th. A summoner received different icons for doing various holiday gestures, allowing summoners to use the Gifting Center (which was a new feature to the game at the time). These icons display a summoner's holiday spirit and participation during the seasonal event.Snowdown Showdown is Here 2013 Lunar Revel Icons These icons were available from Feburary 8th until the end of the event on Febuaray 25th. Similar to 2012 Snowdown Showdown, a summoner obtained these icons by performing certain actions in celebration of the Asian Lunar New Year.Lunar Revel 2013 Official Site Freljord Icons These three summoner icons were made available to unlock during the Freljord patch, v3.6. Each icon symbolizes a tribe of the three Freljord Princesses: , , and . Even though there are three, a summoner is only able to unlock one of them to declare their allegiance to a tribe. These temporary icons look just like the actual ones, except there is a timer symbol at the bottom left corner of the icon image. To have unlocked one of the three icons, a summoner needed to first set their profile icon to the temporary version of the icon they wanted, which was available for selection immediately. The summoner would have had to win ten games against real players without changing the icon. Victories in bot and custom games, however, did not count towards unlocking these tribal icons, which were available to be unlocked until May 17th. For more information please check out Riot's official Battle for the Freljord announcement. References Category:Summoner *